Interactive computer software applications assist users of the application in the performance of various procedures to which the applications are directed, e.g. word processing, accounting, etc. For example, interactive software applications may be directed toward medical applications such as facilitating the evaluation of internal bodily images obtained using a medical imaging process, such as ultrasound, X-ray or magnetic resonance imaging technologies. Such software applications may be directed toward other types of applications as well, both medical and non-medical.
Given their complexities, conventional interactive software applications may require a voluminous amount of associated documentation to educate, train and/or assist the user in understanding and applying the functions of the application. Typically, such documentation is provided to the customer via hard copy, such as user manuals, binders, application guides, hardware manuals, and other booklets. The documentation also may be provided by various electronic media, such as stored in an electronic file and accessible via an online help function.
However, users may find it difficult to locate data, i.e. specific subject matter or a specific topic, pertaining to a desired topic using the provided documentation. For instance, the desired topic may relate to the operation of the software, the features and capabilities of the software, educational topics, or other training topics. Further, if the user does successfully locate the desired data, this data may fail to solve the user's problem or fail to answer unanticipated questions, such as questions that develop as the user utilizes the software application. In addition, where multiple sources of documentation are provided, these sources may present inconsistent data, thereby detracting from the overall usefulness of the software application.